


【卡带】【鸣佐】【止鼬】忍者与几把猫

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 在几把变成猫以后，有的忍者就失去了他的猫。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 卡带 - Relationship, 宇智波止水/宇智波鼬, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土, 止鼬 - Relationship, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	【卡带】【鸣佐】【止鼬】忍者与几把猫

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 借鉴了wb看到的几把猫的设定，太好笑了所以开了个脑洞  
> 在此附上作者wb  
> @落山木乙  
> https://weibo.com/u/7387059313?refer_flag=1005055013_&is_hot=1  
> 《男人与女人与几把猫》

木叶突发奇怪疾病，男忍几把都变成了猫，四处乱窜，木叶一片混乱。高层连夜发通知不要随便撸来历不明的猫，那可能是别人的几把。  
佐助一觉醒来发现床头有一只橘猫，乖巧可爱，窝在他的外衣上踩奶。窗外传出鸣人敲窗的尖叫声：“佐助不好了！我的几把不见了，你的呢？”  
佐助掀起被子对视大腿上体态修长毛色漂亮的黑猫，拉下被子“不关你的事！”  
“你和我一起去找我的几把猫吧，它又壮又大，帅得像只小老虎……嗷！”  
佐助拎着小奶猫甩在了鸣人的脸上。

大街上到处都是走失的几把猫，有粗长的也有矮瘦的，有炸毛的也有没毛的，上忍卡丝毫不慌，按部就班地指挥众人捉猫，关起来等待认领。  
其他忍者好生佩服，不愧是木叶技师卡卡西，拥有过硬的几把管理技巧。  
实际上昨晚卡的猫就不知所踪了。他自认为自己的猫还是很好认的，一身雪白，散发着肥皂的香味儿，可以等下班忙完了再去领。

宇智波的街道上都是流浪的黑猫，谁也分不清哪个是自己的，纷纷争抢最壮的那只。几把猫就像真正的几把，也像真正的猫，是绝对不可能放弃自由，也是绝不可能听从主人的命令的，他们没完没了地叫春，逃窜，扑到人的身上。  
鼬从笼子里拎起一只卷毛的，猫在他的怀里钻来钻去，鼬怜爱地摸了摸，宇智波们纷纷对他们投来欲言又止的目光。瞎子都看得出这不是宇智波鼬的猫，这是谁的猫！？鼬为什么认识别人的猫？

到了晚上，大部分人都找回了自己的猫，阿斯玛的猫一身魁梧的黑色长毛，强壮极了，他大摇大摆地抱着它从红的家里回来，路遇躲躲闪闪的凯，没想到凯的猫还是个折耳幼崽，圆头圆脑倒是蛮可爱。  
卡卡西还在领养处，额头上开始冒冷汗，他还没找到自己的猫，怎么办，他的猫失踪了，以后要如何生是好？慰灵碑没有，成人书店也没有，他的猫到底跑到哪里去了？  
有人说他的猫八成是去了村外，而村外并没有爆发病症，所以谁也不知道某只流浪的白猫是一只几把猫。他不明白为什么自己是木叶的人，猫却到了村外，男人管不好自己的几把情有可原，但卡卡西的几把猫竟然要叛村。  
更糟的是，他觉得下体丝丝痒痒的，非常舒服，有人在撸他的猫。  
旗木卡卡西再不回家就站不住了，那人的撸猫技巧如此高超，让他的猫一吐再吐，他忍不住产生了想认识一下他的冲动。卡卡西流泪许愿，无论是谁，请快点把它还给我，要是不想还，就好好对待我的猫，不要在上班的时候撸它。  
痛失几把猫的卡卡西没有一蹶不振，反正现在每天都有人帮他撸几把，还搂着他的猫睡觉，他的几把猫总是暖暖的，被抱得紧紧的，这是一只幸福的猫。  
猫过得比这之前的三十年都更好，他的主人可从来没有机会好好用过自己的猫。

卡卡西还像往常一样出勤上班，完成任务，在大家都撸猫的时刻，他只能看着空空的裤裆苦笑，想象自己的猫在谁的怀里遥远地吐着快乐的口水，直到一切都索然无味。

End


End file.
